gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Crimson Moon Report 72
Crimson Moon Report #72 - January 31, 2012 Summary: Hanos arrives to share some information. A hidden V'tullian shrine is located in the Landing and destroyed. ---- Official post by Naionna on 1/31/12 Dateline ~ Tilamaires, the 31st day of Lormesta, in the year 5112 In a spectacular display of smoke and flames, a V'tullian shrine hidden deep in the midst of Shanty Town in Wehnimer's landing was uncovered and ransacked by local adventurers during the night! Talk of cultists rushing to safety from the structure as the adventurers battled their way through has escalated to rumors of demons being found within the shrine itself. Though the buildings surrounding the shrine mostly suffered smoke damage, some did take structural damage from the fire and one in particular is all but collapsed. Local authorities were not available for comment at the time of publication but we will continue to follow this in days to come. Perhaps there is a silver lining in the blood of the Crimson Moon after all... ~Elanthian Inquisitor ---- Posted by ETANNIDOMHNAILL on 2/2/12 On the evening of January 31, Hanos met with adventurers in the courtyard of the Voln monastery in Wehnimer's Landing to share some information that he had uncovered regarding the crimson moon. Yuratlya continues working on a translation of the Dark Requiem, but has chosen to do so in solitude. This is to prevent the curse that seems to affect those working with the book from spreading to anyone else. The translation will be released when the task is complete. With the defeat of Carhn, the occupations of certain areas such as Wehntoph and the Badlans have been shattered and returned to their normal state of affairs. Cultist numbers are beginning to decrease, and Hanos reported that he is beginning to discover cultist shrines that are empty. It would appear that the V'tullians, once practicing in open defiance, have been driven into the shadow. Further, defeating Carhn appears to have sowed the seeds of dissent among the cultists, and a growing insecurity is manifesting among them. In addition, the adventurers' work with the blight is beginning to show results. Signs show that agriculture is starting to improve, and sources of cleaning waters are being used to heal people of blight-related illness. Hanos points to a combination of healthy people and coordinated action as being a key to success. However, Hanos then mentioned a 'disturbance' in the area that he had sensed for a long time, but up until that point had not posed a major threat. He asked those present to search the area of the Landing and its environs for anything out of the ordinary, but did not elaborate on the nature of what was being sought. He did, however, hint that we might find a trap and suggested that the people be prepared. After some searching, an alley was located in the Shantytown area of the Landing that appeared intriguing. Following it took the people across a rooftop, through a broken window, and eventually to a fenced-in yard with several dug-out holes. A tunnel was located under some boards in the yard, and soon after entering the space, the people were attacked by V'tullian cultists. Pressing forward through another concealed tunnel, an altar was discovered with a gold wall set with gemstones depicting the Lornon Arkati. This altar, however, concealed yet another shrine behind that gold wall. When people arrived to investigate, demons known as oculoths arrived that killed most people there. Only through Delcian's after-death calling on Ronan were they defeated. A series of four weapons were found on top of the altar in the hidden shrine, which were taken as the group evacuated to the Voln monastery to tend to the dead. Candles had also fallen over in the shrine, starting a fire that necessitated a quick exit. As an examination of the weapons began, however, those bearing the weapons began to experience impressions and visions of one in particular, a rhimar flail inscribed with sigils and the word "Lust." These visions centered upon Ivasian worship, and it wasn't long before a desire to possess the weapon had overtaken each of the flail's bearers. It is unknown at this moment if the other weapons also gave similar visions. The weapons were taken into the purifying spring at the Voln monastery, only to have them wrenched from the bearer's hands to land on the ground outside. After some time of people falling to the flail's temptation, the weapons were gathered together and placed in a secure location for study. ---- Return to The Crimson Moon Category:Crimson Moon Reports